


VIVANT AU BON JOUR

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, It's not really a pairing fanfic, M/M, Stayin' Alive, Tears, but they're tots married in my mind, cry cry, laughing, yup
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty est vivant parce qu'on l'a sauvé. Il rigole beaucoup depuis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIVANT AU BON JOUR

**Author's Note:**

> Haha vous savez pourquoi j'écris ça, oh vous le savez ! Vous êtes contents aussi ? On a tous apprécié le message, n'est-ce-pas ?! Haha !

**La vie ne mène nulle part**

Il chante au-dessus des paroles, il porte sa voix bien haut et sa danse tangue dans le délire : il tombe en rigolant, il est bourré comme une queue de pelle, il est un beau déchet, il dit _je me croyais mort !_ Ses rires balbutient des idées cons, il est passé de mode depuis qu'on l'a enterré.

Ses bras l'emportent contre les murs, il se fracasse les doigts en différents angles et façons, ses genoux jouent des quilles, ses os composent des petites symphonies de douleur : son crâne bat les cloisons et son sang, de saison, peint les tapisseries.

La chambre était luxueuse au début puis il a tout ravagé en dansant, il a fait des blancs du rouge et les bibelots sont écrasés, sous ses mains, car il est un enfant du chaos. Il doit tout foutre en l'air puisque lui ne peut pas le faire !

_Je ne vais nulle part, aidez-moi !_

C'est tout de suite moins chiant de rester vivant quand on vous tire de force vers le haut. Il s'enfonce les coudes dans les côtes, il s'en tire des grimaces amères mais voulues, il se joue un petit théâtre pour assumer l'idée de sa non-mort. Il n'a pas survécu, _on l'a sauvé !_

Seb a moins l'envie de fête dans son coin. Il reste dos collé à la fenêtre, prêt à sauter aussi, ses yeux sont bouffis car il pleure en continue depuis deux semaines. Il est un gros enfant pas content, il fait la tronche que Jim se fasse tant de mal après qu'il se soit battu à le maintenir en vie.

Pas sa faute qu'il est pas pu le laisser crever.

Il aurait pu mais il n'a pas pu. Pas sa faute qu'il tienne à cette cause perdue. Pas sa faute de croire en lui – enfin, pour dire vrai, il a joué l'égoïste parce qu'il ne voulait pas supporter la vie après sa mort.

Il s'attendait à ne jamais le voir sortir du coma, il voyait Jim lui arrachait les deux yeux, il s'attendait à l'exécution publique ou à devoir le pleurer pour dix ans : mais il s'est réveillé deux ans après le faux-suicide comme une fleur, il a accueilli la nouvelle avec sympathie en pouffant de rire. Il a dit :

« Sherlock, l'enfoiré.

– Il a sauté mais il n'est pas mort, et vous non plus.

– Ha ha, quel foutoir ! »

Depuis, Jim chante, _ha, ha, ha,_ sur le même tube qu'il a revêtu en seconde peau, _je ne vais nulle part, que quelqu'un m'aide_ , il retrouve des sensations perdues avec les décennies et les déceptions : peut-être que la balle délogée de sa gorge lui a rendu l'humanité, peut-être joue-t-il un nouveau rôle (et s'il était vraiment soulagé?...).

Bien qu'il mime une euphorie malade, rien n'est beau ni heureux. Seb pleurniche toute l'eau de ses muscles, il dégorge de deux ans d'attente soutenue. Il retrouve le souffle avec ce con qui danse. Il est énervé qu'il se donne en spectacle. Il ne peut pas le regarder s'exploser la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Jim, arrête, s'il te plaît... »

Son rire agite ses pommettes en grosses vagues, son cou se renverse pour libérer les sons du fond de son ventre. Le visage ouvert au ciel, bien tendu vers l'impossible paradis, il est agité d'énormes goulots de ricanades. Il fait peu de bruit quand il rit mais l'action est assez violente pour ne pas amuser. Il est taré à se tordre en torchon sale, il chante _je ne peux pas perdre, aidez-moi !_

Seb se tait. Jim penche vers lui des regards humides mais creux. Ils ne sont plus rien à nouveau. Seb a survécu à son premier décès, il vit encore pour le voir renaître : il prie pour être déjà tué quand on le lui enlèvera pour de bon.

Seb chantonne malgré lui, _la ville tombe en ruines et on reste en vie_ , un seul pouls palpite sous ses paupières gonflées alors il finit par rire, timidement au début, plus fort par dépit. Il pleure de rire, il chiale tellement c'est hilarant, ce désespoir, ils sont en vie !

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras au final. »

Moriarty ne comprend pas, rien n'est à excuser, il y a beau temps dehors et il est un imbécile saoulé, il est complet dans son anéantissement, il n'est plus ce qu'il était avant. Il fait le signe de croix sur les épaules de l'autre, il l'enserre au torse jusqu'à y tailler des tranchées pour dire : _Je te pardonne_.

Deux minutes plus tard, quand la musique est morte, l'air nul et la vie en stand-by, la première question est posée.

**Je t'ai manqué ?**


End file.
